Spock's Birthday
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: Spock celebrates his birthday, albeit reluctantly, with his friends.


**Discalimer: I dont own them, I'm just playing.**

**Spock's Birthday**

Spock barely heard a word after Captain Kirk announced that they would be holding a birthday party for him in 3 days. Spock never celebrated his birthday. His mother had once but his father thought it was illogical. Vulcan's don't celebrate birthdays, Spock thought, trying to remember how old he was. It struck him that he was turning 40 and that such a large amount of time had elapsed since his birthday. It seemed illogical that such a significant amount of time could pass without his notice, but it had.

After his shift was over on the bridge, Spock went to his quarters. He put on his favorite casual clothing and sat down in the window seat to look at the stars, something he never tired of doing. He wore black and like the decorations in his quarters, so was the furniture, except one glass table. Spock ordered that lights off and relaxed into the seat. A few moments later Aeryn walked in and went into the bedroom to change.

When she came out, she had changed into comfortable clothing as well. She saw Spock looking out at the stars and decided not to bother him. As Aeryn was about to return to the bedroom, she heard him call out to her softly. She turned around to see him holding out his hand to her. He wanted so much to hold her at that moment, to love her and tell her how he felt about her a thousand times over. Aeryn as if sensing his emotional turmoil, took the offered hand and was pulled gently onto the window seat and into the arms of her beautiful Vulcan.

Caught a little off guard by Spock's sudden emotion, Aeryn had a curious look on her face. She had no idea what to expect. He just held her and placed kisses on her head much like she was the one who needed comfort.

"My birthday is in 3 days. I'll be forty." Spock said quietly.

"What day is it on the human calendar?" She asked.

"It's the 5th of February. I was early. I believe I was supposed to be born on the 14th."

"A Valentine baby. That's ok, I was supposed to be born on Mothers Day and I was late as well."

"That Captain wishes to have a birthday party for me. I do not like this idea. I am uncomfortable with it."

"Really? Have you ever had a birthday party before? They can be fun."

"Yes, I have had a birthday party before. Once when I was five, my mother planned the occasion. There weren't any children that I was acquainted with at that time and my father thought them to be illogical, therefore I never had another one."

"You could tell the Captain that you do not wish to have a party. He would understand."

"I could be he announced it to the senior officers already." That ended the conversation.

About an hour later, Aeryn got up and made something for them to eat for dinner. For once they didn't eat at the table, but in the window seat. Spock refused to move from his spot. He only wanted to drown himself in the stars. She was beginning to think that the moodiness was uncalled for. It was one thing to be slightly unsettled by the prospect of another birthday, but he was taking it to the extreme, almost to the point of depression. She decided that it was time to do something to distract him.

Aeryn went into the bedroom and grabbed two pillows. When she was halfway across the room, she threw one at Spock, who looked at her with surprise. When she was within a foot of him and the window seat, she hit him lightly with her pillow. By now Spock was beginning to smile. He rose slowly and started toward Aeryn, who was backing up. The pillow fight that ensued turned the room into a disaster zone. Spock and Aeryn beat each other severely with the pillows and some how managed to get themselves into the bedroom, only to collapse on the bed, helpless with laughter.

"I knew I could get you out of your bad mood." Aeryn said breathlessly.

"You could anyone to smile." Spock answered equally breathless. He leaned down and gently kissed her all traces of their playfulness gone. That night they made love and forgot about birthdays and the world in general.

The three days passed by quickly with a whirlwind of activity and preparations. The hour of the party was fast approaching and Spock was pacing like a caged panther. The Captain had said the party was to be non-uniform. Spock was already dressed in a black shirt and slacks. He was waiting for Aeryn. When she came out, he thought he was in heaven. Aeryn had on a floor length black dress with small sequins in patters of starbursts. They left for the party with Spock thinking maybe the evening wouldn't be so bad.

When Spock and Aeryn arrived the party had already started. The senior staff were the only guests though. Spock had thought, by the tone in the Captain's voice that he would invite the entire crew. Perhaps he would be able to make it through the party unscathed, after all his best friends were there. Uhura and Scotty were standing in one corner with Chekov and Sulu. The Captain and Dr. McCoy were a little ways away speaking. He and Aeryn wandered over to join the Captain, before Aeryn went to speak with Uhura.

After everyone regrouped, they sang 'Happy Birthday' to Spock and presented him wit his cake. After everyone was done eating, the Captain made a toast and asked Spock how old he was. Spock merely raised an eyebrow at him and everyone laughed. Spock was then presented with his gifts, from everyone but Aeryn. She said she would give him his present later. After presents were opened, everyone went back to talking and Aeryn got her moment alone with Spock.

"I wanted to give this to you before, but I couldn't find the right moment to do so, so I guess no is as good a time as an." Aeryn said quietly. Spock opened the small box she had given him. Inside was a small dragon pendant wrapped around a sword and a pale silver ring. "Read the inscription on the ring." Aeryn urged him.

"To my love and the other half of my soul." Spock read aloud.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful. You know even though its my birthday, I got you something." He answered. "Even though we are married by Vulcan standards, I would like you to wear this, so people know we are married." Spock presented Aeryn with a thinner version of the ring she had given him.

Looking inside, she read, "'To my T'hy'la, all my love.' Spock, its beautiful." She put the ring on, and then slipped his pendant over his head. He slipped the ring onto his left hand and they returned to the party. No on noticed their new items, save two people, The Captain and the Doctor.

"Bones, did you know they were engaged?" The Captain asked.

"Yeah, Jim, Spock bonded with her, and by Vulcan standard they're married. You can see their love in the way they look at each other. They make a great couple, don't they Jim?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes they do, Bones, yes they do." Jim answered. The party ended soon after. The senior staff retired to their quarters, alone mostly, save Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, and Sulu who decided to continue the party in Uhura's quarters where a drinking contest ensued. Spock and Aeryn were the last to leave. As they made their way back to their quarters, Aeryn reached out and took Spock's hand.

"So how does it feel to be 40?" She asked as they walked.

"No different than 39 or 30." Spock answered.

"Same for me, but them I'm 300."

"Are you truly 300 years old?" Aeryn nodded. "Fascinating."

"Want to count my rings, like a tree?" She asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"No, I'd rather make love to you." With that they disappeared into their quarters.


End file.
